We Didnt Do It
by ILOVEMYMUSIC
Summary: Spashley fan fic I wrote a long time ago
1. Chapter 1

A Fic I wrote a long time ago

�

Let me tell you a story about a love that many would not think would come together  
And be so beautiful and lovely. But as all love stories they start out bad "I really generally hate her" said Ashley as the teacher tells her she would be working with Spencer

Ok scratch that this love story starts out horrible

"What makes you think I want to work with a loner like you" said Spencer getting in Ashley face

"I don't want to be near a preppy bitch like you" said Ashley

"Now girls this is why you're working together in the first place you can't get along but you should so it's final" said Mr.Lahn

"But Mr.Lahn you see that in this situation I can't get a good grade with her" said Spencer trying to prove her point

"Ya come on dude I'm so trying to bring my grade up and I can't with her" said Ashley

"Well if I just heard you both right your both going for the same thing, a good grade" said Mr. Lahn"now if you will let me assign other people with their partners"

"Why me" said both Ashley and Spencer

Well as you can see they don't like each other that much, not liking each other doesn't even scratch the surface but let's continue

They both go back to there seats and seat with there friends

Spencer best friend and right hand man Aiden they have know each other for forever and no their not going out because Aiden is a little sexually confused

"I can't believe he's making you work with that crazy girl" said Aiden very outraged

"I know at least someone understands me" said Spencer putting her head on the desk

Now Ashley best friend Presley (some call him Elvis) is the class clown, the kid you think is never going to get anywhere. But he and Ashley grew up to gather and have been inseparable. They have always skateboarded together.

"Dude you're working with Britney Spears mini me that will suck" said Presley

"I know she think just because she plays volleyball she's the shit" said Ashley giving Spencer a dirty look  
"Hey guys quite so I can explain this project to you" said Mr. Lahn

"Let me guess we have to read a book and tell about it" said Aiden 

"No, why would you need a partner to read a book" said Mr.Lahn

"You have a point continue" said Aiden feeling pretty stupid

"Well this project is going to bring us together a lot I hope, your going to right a five page report on your partner" said Mr.Lahn

"What that's the dumbest project I have ever heard" said Presley laughing at the idea

"Mr. Presley I'll be seeing you during 8th period" said Mr.Lahn

"But we only have 7 peri….oh I get you" said Presley looking dumb founded

"As I was saying your doing a report on your partner and you should start it tomorrow" said Mr.Lahn as the bell rings

"I get to work with the hot chick in the corner I so scored this time" said Presley pumping his fist

"What ever I get the princess bitch who has nothing important I want to know about her" said Ashley walking out of the class

"I don't know maybe she does" said Presley

"Like what" asked Ashley going to her locker

"Her friend looks like one of the guys from queer eye" said Presley

"You may be right" said Ashley

"Well at least she's hot when she's not talking" said Presley trying to cheer up Ashley

"So you're telling me to wear ear plugs" said Ashley

"Maybe" said Presley

"Dude, you coming over so we can skate later" said Ashley trying to get off the subject

"Ya but I'll be late because I have 8th period with Mr.Lahn" said Presley

"That's cool my mom is bring one of her boy toys over to have dinner so I don't want to stay home" said Ashley looking frustrated

"You can hang at my place my mom wont mind" said Presley

"Thanks" said Ashley

"Well I'm off to my detention" said Presley walking away

Spencer and Aiden are on their way to her house and they only seem to be talking about one thing

"Oh, I am so pissed" said Spencer gripping the steering wheel

"Calm down, don't let her get you all worked up right before your party" said Aiden trying to comfort Spencer

'Your right, it just her and her friends all they do is play pranks on people and skate around campuses" said Spencer

"I think her and her friends are hot in a bad ass way" said Aiden afraid of Spencer might say

"Hot ya right they walk around all sweaty with there little skateboard" said Spencer making a nasty face

"Whatever, well I hate her attitude if that matters" said Aiden trying to relieve him self of spenders wrath

"Yes thank you" said Spencer


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Ashley went over to Presley house to hang out around 8:00

"Hey I'm glad you're here" said Presley running to Ashley

"Why" said Ashley

"Well there is this party later I think we should go" said Presley

"Ya, that would be good, who's having the party" asked Ashley

"I was hoping you would not ask me that" said Presley

"You're joking, where going to one of princess bitch's parties" said Ashley stunned

"Ash this will be the party of the year we have to be there" said Presley trying to prove a point

"Will there be food" asked Ashley

"You know it" said Presley

"I'm in" said Ashley

"Well then lets hit the road jack" said Presley

As Presley and Ashley are on there way to the party Spencer and Aiden are getting ready

"Um Spence, the party has started and your still up here" said Aiden

"Oh I'll be down in a minute" said Spencer

"And your boy toy is waiting for you too" said Aiden leaving the room

This boy toy he is speaking of is Troy miller. Star b-ball and football star. The jock type. He is also a rich kid. He and Spencer have been going out for 10 months

"Ok I'm coming" said Spencer following Aiden

Presley and ash arrive at the party and go inside

"Oh my god Aiden who invited them here" said Spencer becoming frustrated

"I kind of told Presley that he could come" Aiden trying to prove his case

"They better not mess this night up for me" said Spencer

"They wont I swear" said Aiden

"What's up with the sad face" said troy hugging Spencer

"Theirs people I didn't want here" said Spencer in her best baby voice

"I'll kick them out for you" said troy

"No that's ok" said Spencer

"Well then if everything is ok then let's get this party started" screamed troy

As soon as he said that the party started getting crazy there was so many drunk people every where

"Dude I so don't now why you don't drink it feels great" said Presley drunk

"I just don't and if I didn't you would not have a ride home" said Ashley

"Your right" said Presley

"It's going to suck when you wake up in the morning" said Ashley

"Hey, are you guys having a good time" said Aiden

"Oh great, the only thing to drink around here is beer but I'm fine" said Ashley

"Spencer has soda in the fringe, she doesn't drink feel free if she yells tell her I told you to" said Aiden

"Thanks" said Ashley

"Oh my god troy and his friends are being stupid again" said Aiden looking over at them playing with a football in the house

"You should know that there like the ultimate retards" said Ashley

"Troy stop, you're going to break something and my dad will kill me" said Spencer angrily

"I want break anything" said troy

Right as he said that they threw the football and hit the glass chandelier and knocked it down

"Damn troy my dad is going to kill me because you're being a dumb ass and a retard" said Spencer pushing troy

"Spencer, don't do that" said troy

"What call you a retard or push you" said Spencer pushing him again

"Just stop ok I can't take this your embarrassing me" said troy

"Whatever" said Spencer and walked away

"Wow I can see their a loving couple" said Ashley

"They are" said Aiden giving Ashley a soda

The party lasted until 2:00 and everyone left with a big mess  


"Look Aiden it's past my bed time and Elvis here is passed out so where going to leave" said Ashley walking to her car

"So am I, I so don't feel like cleaning all of this up" said Aiden going to get in his car

"Some friend you are" said Ashley

"The best" said Aiden leaving

"Oh crap I forgot to call my mom and tell her where I was" said Ashley grabbing at her pocket to find nothing their

"Damn I must have left it in there" said Ashley

"Presley I'm going to get my phone I'll be right back" said Ashley

"Ya what ever" said Presley half asleep

Ashley walks in the house to find the most startling thing

"Fuck Spencer what's your problem you made me look stupid and you're always making me angry" said troy

"Because that's how you act" said Spencer

"Shut up" said troy hitting Spencer in the face and making her fall down

"Hey steroids where the hell do you come off hitting her like that" said Ashley running over to Spencer

"You stay out of this pint size" said troy getting in her face

"You're a coward to hit her" said Ashley

"Just leave ok" said Spencer crying

"I'm not leaving you with him" said Ashley

"Just go ok I'll be fine" said Spencer rubbing the side of her face

"Here's my number just incase he pulls a bitch move like that again" said Ashley giving Spencer her number

"Thanks" said Spencer as Ashley helps her up

"Hey troy, you should fear for your life on Monday" said Ashley

"Why are you guys going to skate on me or something" said troy laughing

"Your funny dude" said Ashley leaving out of the house

When Ashley went to bed that night that was the only thing she could think about but Spencer being hit wasn't it. When Ashley was younger her dad would hit her mom and she hated it but she was too small to do something and she feels sick every time she see's some one getting abused

"Presley, wake up I need to talk" said Ashley standing over his bed

"Its 4:00 and it's crazy to wake up this early on a Saturday" said Presley putting the covers over his head

"Something happened last night" said Ashley

"What is it" said Presley half listening

"Troy hit Spencer" said Ashley feeling weird saying it

"He did what" said Presley now awake

"Ya when I went to go get my cell I seen him do it" said Ashley

"What should we do about it" asked Presley

"Show him how it feels to be abused" said Ashley

"oh I get you" said Presley" I have someone perfect for the job"

"Justin" said Ashley

"You can handle this Jeti, Yoda needs sleep" said Presley going back to sleep

"Ya what ever I'm going to the beach to go get him" said Ashley leaving his room

"That girl, is always trying to save the world" said Presley

Now the Justin there speaking of is a big sweet heart and a hot blonde surfer but he wasn't always that way though. He was in and out of jail but the one time Ashley went she meet him and she help him out of a situation and he feels he could do anything for her.

Ashley takes her car to go find Justin and her phone rings

"Hello" said Ashley happy for it to be morning

"Hey this is Spencer" said Spencer

"Are you ok" said Ashley now worried

"No I'm cool, I just called to tell you not to make a big thing about this" said Spencer

"I can't make that promise" said Ashley

"Why, you don't even know me and you're going to do something to him" said Spencer

"Look I don't like you I'll say that but no one deserves to be hit like that" said Ashley

"Please don't Ashley" said Spencer

"I'm sorry, I can't bye" said Ashley hanging up the phone

Ashley parks her car and looks for Justin at the beach

"Where is he" said Ashley looking at the beach" oh I see him" waving at him

"There's my big brother" said Ashley as Justin comes out of the water

"What's up little sis, how's king high treating you" said Justin

"Like shit as usual, but I need your help with something" said Ashley

"I'm your man" said Justin

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to king size fries aka king high" said Presley to Justin

"I miss this crappy place" said Justin

"How it looks the same and it's still the same preps" said Ashley

"Calm down sis we own this place and where's this jerk" said Justin

"Right there" said Presley pointing at troy

"That asshole, that girls his girlfriend" said Justin

"Ya she's hot isn't she" said Presley

"Ya she is" said Ashley

"Oh now I know why you're doing this, you have a crush" said Justin

"No, look at her" said Ashley

'I am and apparently you are too" said Presley

"Ya right "said Ashley

"Ok but this all goes down during lunch" said Justin

"Ok I'll see you guys then" said Ashley going to her locker

"Ok lover girl" said Justin

As Ashley walks over to here locker she see's someone coming up to her that she doesn't really want to see right now

"Ashley, wait up" said Spencer running over to her

"What do you want" said Ashley not looking at her

"Ashley, don't do anything to him please" said Spencer" he didn't mean to hit me"

"Ya right" said Ashley walking away

"Look at me" said Spencer

"No, just stay out of it when it happens" said Ashley walking away

"I'll make sure I'm right there when it happens" said Spencer  
"Ok be there I'll be waiting for you" said Ashley

"What are you talking about" said Spencer

"Have a nice day Spencer" said Ashley going in her class  


"Ah why must she be that way" said Spencer as she goes to her class

"Miss Davies I would love it if you arrived on time to my class" said Mrs. Riley

"Sorry mrs.riley, I won't be late again" said Ashley

"That's the same thing you told me last week and I still seen you after school for a detention" said Mrs. Riley

"I guess I'll be seeing you on Thursday" said Ashley seating at her seat

"Yep, ok class get you mock court papers out your presenting today" said Mrs. Riley as someone walks into the class

"God, you must really hate me" said Ashley

"Um I got a schedule change into this class" said Spencer

"well Spencer welcome to law studies" said mrs.Riley" you can take a seat next to Ashley she'll catch you up she's one of my best student. Only if she could be to class on time"

"Thank you" said Ashley

"Ashley, catch her up on what we have been doing" said Mrs. Riley

"Sure thing" said Ashley

"So what are we doing?" said Spencer

"where doing mock court" said Ashley looking at her desk" she gives us a case from the news paper and your either the plaintive or the defendant and you try to prove your person is innocent"

"What's your case" said Spencer

"I'm trying to prove that some teens beat up a homeless man" said Ashley

"Oh interesting" said Spencer

"Miss Davies your up" said mrs.riley"and you're going with Brian"

"Oh I hate him he's such a brown nosier" said Ashley getting up in front of the class

"Um miss riley are you sure her attire is appropriate for court" said Brian

"Your mom thinks my attire is appropriate…oh no she said they look better off" said Ashley

The whole class cracks up because Brian is embarrassed

"Miss Davies" said Mrs. Riley

"Sorry, Brian continue with your case" said Ashley

"Thank you, these are teens, good boys they get good grades and they were walking down the street and this hobo came up to them and assaulted them so they had to fight back" said Brian

"Correct me if I'm wrong but the correct term is transient or homeless not hobo" said Ashley" it's around 12:00 at night and first these boys are all 13 and their out past their curfew and this man was minding his own business and they began to kick him and punch him"

"well, I know the homeless they are scary people and they are mean and I also know this man wanted money to pay a bill or support his drug habit and their boys, how late do you think they will stay out come on have some compassion" said Brian

"compassion, compassion my ass they did not just kick and punch him they killed him meaning that if he did do some thing to provoke them or not he isn't here to prove his case and your dumb because how could he want money to pay a bill if he's homeless" said Ashley

"Class give a hand to these two they did very well" said Mrs. Riley as the whole class clap

"Nice job" said Spencer as Ashley comes back to her seat

"I try" said Ashley

"You should be a lawyer" said Spencer

"No, not my thing" said Ashley" manly because you can't go to court with a tank, shorts and flips flops

"Well you were great" said Spencer as the bell rings

Spencer goes to her next class and seats by Aiden

"So was your schedule change in a lame class" said Aiden

"Not really but guess who's in my class" said Spencer

"Ashley, aw did she bother you all class" said Aiden

"Not really she helped me and she's like one of the smart kids in the class" said Spencer smiling

"You have a girl crush" said Aiden

"No, what are you talking about" said Spencer

"I think that whole skater, surfer, bad ass thing is hot too" said Aiden

"Ya kind of….wait I don't have a girl crush I hate her and I don't do girls" said Spencer

"If I was into her and she was into me I would so do her" said Aiden

"You're so gay" said Spencer

The three class before lunch went by fast and they where all ready

"All my classes where so boring" said Justin

"Mine where cool" said Ashley

"I sleep threw mine so they where cool" said Presley

"So you guys ready to do this" said Ashley

"Ya I've wanted to hit a football player for a long time" said Justin

"Ok let's go" said Presley

"Hey asshole" said Justin walking over to the football players table

"What the hell do you want" said troy

"I heard you have anger issues" said Presley

"Well we know you have anger issues" said Ashley

"Don't start with me" said troy

"Oh we better run, he's gone incredible hulk on us" said Presley

"Don't Ashley" said Spencer jumping in front of him

"Get her out of here please" said Ashley

"Come on" said Presley throwing Spencer over his shoulder

"Where's he going with her" said troy

"Not like you care" said Ashley

"I don't, you can take her she's a bitch she does what ever I tell her to" said troy

"Nice asshole she's right there" said Ashley

"I don't care she needs to hear it, that's why I hit her because she disrespected me and makes me hit her" said troy

"you know what dude, I have a present for you" said Ashley" a deck"

"Oh are you going to try to hit me in the face now shorty" said troy

"Put me down" said Spencer kicking Presley

"No I'm actually going to give you a deck to the face" said Ashley grabbing her skateboard and hitting him in the face  


"Damn, you knocked the crap out of him" said Justin

"Hey, Elvis put her down" said Ashley

"Damn dude you got knocked the hell out" said Presley standing over troy on the ground

"I hate you" said Spencer kicking him in the nuts

"Oh, my brain" said troy as his friends carry him away

"What brain" said Justin

"Damn I broke my board" said Ashley

"I thought I would do all the hard stuff" said Justin

"Sorry he pissed me off he talked shit about her like she wasn't there" said Ashley" he reminds me of my dad

"Hey don't let this take you back to your dad" said Presley

"I cant it's just like it" said Ashley" he would hit my mom and act like it's nothing"

"Oh Spencer are you ok" said Aiden running over to her

"Ya I'm fine" said Spencer looking over at Ashley

"Look Spencer I'm sorry" said Ashley looking away

"No it's ok" said Spencer

"I just got carried away he made me mad" said Ashley

"that's ok but listen I was wondering if we could talk later" said Spencer" about our project"

"Sure when ever" said Ashley looking down

"Be at my house after school" said Spencer

"Cool I'll see you then" said Ashley as Spencer walks away

"Dude you act so shy around her and you never look her in the eyes" said Ashley

"When I look in her eyes I feel the Sims talking coming out of me" said Ashley

"Hey she's into you" said Justin" I can feel in my stomach"

"What" said both Ashley and Presley

"You've been hanging with the pot heads way to much" said Ashley  


"What ever, hey you guys want to skip and go hang at the beach" said Justin

"Ya, all of my good classes happen in the morning" said Ashley as they leave

Spencer and Aiden goes in to there last period class

"Where's Ashley" said Spencer

"I don't know I think she skipped" said Aiden

"Where did they go" said Spencer

"Their surfers where do they go" said Aiden

"The beach lets go" said Spencer

"To the beach" said Aiden

"Well ya" said Spencer

"Ok, this is exciting" said Aiden as they walk to Spencer's car

At the beach

"Hey, man what you think I should do about the eye problem" said Ashley as they paddle in

"look in them" said Justin" if you really like her you should look in them that's the only way"

"Hey guys you might want to stop talking because it's a big wave coming at you" said Presley

They hop up and start riding the wave, it wasn't that big but they where happy with it

"Wow I always wondered why surfers are so hot now I know why" said Aiden

"Why" said Spencer looking at Ashley surf

"They do it with wet suits or shirtless" said Aiden" or in your case two pieces and board shorts"

"Hey is that Spencer and Aiden" said Presley

"Ya how did they find our spot" said Ashley

"I kind of told Aiden we were coming here" said Presley

"Man you talk to him like your dating him or something…your not dating him and you didn't tell me you are" said Ashley getting out of the water

"No, that's gross" said Presley "he's just my friend"

"You guys are good" said Spencer  


"Thanks" said Ashley looking down

"Look at her" whispered Justin

"So have you ever surfed before" said Ashley looking in her eyes

"No but I have always wanted to learn" said Spencer

"Maybe I could teach you one day" said Ashley

"Hey you guys want to get something to eat" said Aiden

"I'm broke" said both Justin and Presley

"My treat" said Aiden

"I'm in" said Justin and Presley as they walk to Aiden's car

"Can we talk" said Spencer

"Ya" said Ashley

"And not about that project" said Spencer

"Ok" said Ashley as they walk along the beach

"Why did you do all of that stuff for me" asked Spencer

"Because I hate to see people getting abused" said Ashley" especially a person like you"

"that wasn't the first time he hit me" said Spencer" I thought it was no big deal because he started off just playing around then he would hit me and I hated it and I knew if I told my dad he would flip out but I loved him"

"It's ok I know how you feel" said Ashley

"I just want to tell you thank you for everything" said Spencer hugging Ashley

"Your welcome, oh and I hope Elvis didn't hurt you when he picked you up" said Ashley

"No he didn't and I'm sorry your skateboard is broken" said Spencer

"It's cool, if I wouldn't have lost my temper I would have never hit him with it" said Ashley

"Was it because he called you short" asked Spencer

"Yes" said Ashley

"Your average size" said Spencer

"thank you" said Ashley" hey I was thinking maybe we could hang out one day"

"That would be cool" said Spencer" hey, you can still come over my house later"

"Ok I'll be there" said Ashley

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Aiden you have to leave Ashley will be here soon" said Spencer

"Someone's got a girl crush" said Aiden sitting on her bed

"We have already established that" said Spencer

"She's been here every day this week" said Aiden" what ever your doing to her must be good because usually they go skating on Friday. they don't do "projects"

"We have been working on the project and we have also had our share of weird moments were we stare in each others eyes" said Spencer thinking of Ashley

"Your dad even likes her and he hates everybody but you" said Aiden

"Ya he said she is a really good person and she has good character whatever that means" said Spencer

"I'm leaving because I don't want to disturb your groove" said Aiden

"I know your going to hang with Justin and Presley" said Spencer

"Ya, there cool all they do is seat around and play video games or go to the beach and sit" said Aiden

"Well then go do that" said Spencer

"Spencer, Ashley's here" said Mr. Carlen

"Leave now" said Spencer

"Spencer I brought your favorite…oh hi Aiden" said Ashley

"Um pizza" said Spencer grabbing out of Ashley's hands

"Oh I should have brought more if Aiden is staying" said Ashley

"Well he's not so don't worry about it" said Spencer

"Ya I have important things to do" said Aiden as he leaves

"Ash I need help with law studies" said Spencer

"With the mock court" said Ashley

"Ya" said Spencer grabbing some pizza

"What's your topic" said Ashley

"Old person crashes in to a restaurant "said Spencer

"For starters don't call them old people call them elderly because it shows you have compassion" said Ashley

"Wow other than that I have nothing to do" said Spencer

"Nether do I" said Ashley

"Hey Spencer I'm going to have dinner with some people at work" said Mr. Carlen

"Ok dad, see you later" said Spencer

"I think this is the first time in a long time that I haven't had homework" said Ashley

"we should watch a movie" said Spencer' how about dodge ball"

'Ya that's a cool movies" said Ashley

"Volleyball season starts soon I can't wait" said Spencer

"Volleyball players are very aggressive, have you ever noticed that" said Ashley

"Aiden said I get that way when I play" said Spencer

"No offence but for your house to be so big it's boring" said Ashley

"We could go swimming" said Spencer

"I'll race you" said Ashley running to the pool

"That's not fair" said Spencer running after her

"Life isn't fair" said Ashley as she jumps in the pool

"Your going to swim with your clothes on" said Spencer

"Ya get in" said Ashley

'Wait" said Spencer as she takes off her shorts and shirt

"Now get in" said Ashley

"Ok hold your horses" said Spencer as she jumps in

"You must swim every day in here" said Ashley

"No I'm not that strong of a swimmer" said Spencer

"You're joking right" said Ashley

"No, my dad swims but I don't" said Spencer holding on to Ashley

"I grow up in the water, it always my way of getting away" said Ashley

"I like to sleep that's my way off getting away" said Spencer

"That weird" said Ashley

"Well I'm a weird person" said Spencer wrapping her legs around Ashley

"How weird" said Ashley

"This weird" said Spencer as she goes to kiss Ashley

As she goes to kiss Ashley her phone rings

"I have to get that it could be my dad" said Spencer

"Aiden, what do you want I'm busy" said Spencer

"Spencer I'm just warning you because Elvis and Justin are looking for Ashley because apparently she said she was busy and didn't tell them she was with you so we'll be at you house in like ten seconds so hid Ashley" said Aiden talking really fast

"Ok" said Spencer

"Who are you talking to" said Justin

"my mom" said Aiden" hide her were in your yard"

"Ashley, hide" said Spencer

"Why" said Ashley

"Justin and Presley are in my yard and there looking for you" said Spencer as Ashley dunks under water

"I'm telling you she's not here" said Aiden as they walk in to Spencer back yard

"Well I know she's here" said Justin

"Hey guys" said Spencer

"Your in the pool you can't swim that well" said Aiden

"Great time to try" said Spencer

"Where's Ashley" said Presley

"She's not here, she told me she was busy" said Spencer

"Oh, well I guess she is busy" said Justin" well I'll leave you to your swimming" as him and Presley leave the yard

"I'll be out in a minute guys" said Aiden" where's Ashley"

"Right here" popping from underneath the water with Spencer on her shoulders

"You know I can't swim "said Spencer

"I just thought you had finally learned how" said Aiden

"Hey I'll call them in a minute and tell them I'm at my therapist" said Ashley

"Ok, be safe you two" said Aiden as he leaves

"Now where were we" said Ashley

"You where about to tell me why you lied to your friends about not being here" said Spencer

"I had to because they always want to know everything and I want to keep this to my self" said Ashley

"I know Aiden is the same way he wants to know everything" said Spencer" I think we should keep this to our selves"

"Your right" said Ashley

"Know since we came to an agreement where we were was in my room" said Spencer

"Ok, whatever you say princess" said Ashley

Later that weekend

"So how did it go yesterday" said Aiden

"We just swam" said Spencer

"Did you do more" said Aiden

"No we decided it would be better if we are just friends" said Spencer

"What, don't you like her" asked Aiden

"Ya, but I like her better as a friend" said Spencer

"wow, I thought their was more" said Aiden" are you ok"

"Ya it's cool to have a girl that's a friend" said Spencer

"Are you dismissing me" said Aiden

"It had to happen one day" said Spencer" and I also couldn't date her because she's like a nun"

"She's abstinent" asked Aiden

"Ya" said Spencer

"Oh that wouldn't have worked out" said Aiden

At Justin's house

"So how did it go" said Justin

"My therapist appointment" asked Ashley

"No all the time you've spending with Spencer" said Justin

"Ok, but we could never date" said Ashley

"Why she's hot" said Presley

"That doesn't matter I just want to be friends with her" said Ashley

"Friends with benefits" said Justin

"No, just friend who hang out and go to concerts" said Ashley

"You're taking her to the coldplay and keane concert" asked Justin

"Ya, because that's what friends do" said Ashley

TBC

tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

"Ashley you have to leave Aiden is going to be here to get me for school" said Spencer waking Ashley up

"We can say we had a sleep over" said Ashley

"with out you pants or shirt on" said Spencer" remind me I'm the thinker in this relationship"

"I'll be leaving know, but I'll see you later" said Ashley kissing Spencer

"Yes, you will and you were amazing last night" said Spencer

"Pretty good for a nun" said Ashley

"I can't trust Aiden with anything" said Spencer

"He's your friend, I'll see you at school" said Ashley leaving

An hour later Aiden was at Spencer's house right on time

"What's up Hun" said Aiden

"Nothing I'm great" said Spencer

"You look great, like you got you beauty sleep" said Aiden

"Ya me and Ashley where studying and she studied me till I was weak" said Spencer thinking of other things

"I hate to study" said Aiden

"Now that I have someone who has the same ideas as I do I love to study" said Spencer

"Well let's go, I want to stop and get some thing to eat" said Aiden

"Ok" said Spencer grabbing her backpack and following him out of her room

Ashley is at Justin's house to come pick him up

"Kid you look like you got laid" said Justin

"No, I haven't" said Ashley

"What where you doing last night" sad Justin

"I was at Spencer's house studying" said Ashley  


"Oh" said Justin

"Ya, we studied until she couldn't take any more" said Ashley

"Whatever" said Justin" hey lets go, Aiden is buying breakfast" said Justin

"Where having breakfast with Aiden" said Ashley

"yes, he's buying and I'm not missing out on this" said Justin" now lets go"

"Ok" said Ashley leaving

Ashley was wondering what they where trying to pull. Justin doesn't even eat breakfast.

And Spencer, well Spencer didn't know.

"your buying breakfast for me" asked Spencer" you never do that"

"I feel happy" said Aiden

"You feel happy every day" said Spencer

"Oh just who I was looking for" said Aiden as he sees Justin and Ashley

"Where's Presley" asked Aiden

"He's not feeling good" said Ashley

"Oh, well I guess it's just us" said Aiden

"Well then let's sit" said Justin as they go to a table

"hi, I'm betty" said waitress" what will you have"

'Um, I'll have pancakes and eggs with OJ" said Aiden

"I'll have an omelet, pancakes and eggs" said Justin

"Just orange juice and toast for me" said Ashley

"Me too" said Spencer

"Be right back" said the waitress

"Justin, Aiden's going to have to take out a loan just to pay for you food" said Ashley  


"So Spencer volleyball season starts in a couple of days" said Aiden

"Ya, I can't wait" said Spencer

"Ash the little ones miss you at the skate park" said Justin

"I've been a little busy but I will be there today" said Ashley

"You show little kids how to skate" said Spencer

"Ya its lots of fun" said Ashley

"That's so cute" said Aiden and Spencer

"I guess" said Ashley

"You should come watch Spencer play volleyball" said Aiden as Justin jabs him in the side

"Hey Aiden can I talk to you over their" said Justin

"Sure" said Aiden as they get up

"What's up with them" said Spencer

"Their trying to play us" said Ashley

"Like that would work" said Spencer" but you ditched the little ones for me"

"Yes, but I'm not proud to say it" said Ashley acting sad

"Maybe after volleyball today I could come and watch you" said Spencer

"That would be great" said Ashley kissing Spencer fast so Aiden and Justin wouldn't see

"Sorry we had to take care of something" said Justin

"Justin who hit you" said Spencer looking at the big burse on his arm

"I ran in to a wall" said Justin

"Aiden did you run in to a wall too" said Ashley looking at his black eye

"No I…ran into a wall" said Aiden

"Look, this is driving me crazy" said Justin giving everyone the crazy face  


"What" said Spencer

"the fact that out of no where you guys got really close and you wont tell anybody if your dating or not" said Aiden acting even crazier

"Yes, we are" said Spencer

"What" said Aiden

"Well you asked and she answered you" said Ashley

"You are not" said Justin

"You don't believe me" said Spencer

"No" said Justin

"How about this" said Spencer as she starts making out with Ashley

"Wow" said Ashley breaking the kiss

"Wow" Justin

"I think this event just made me question my sexuality…..again" said Aiden

"I think we gave you enough proof" said Ashley" now where going to leave"

"Ya, so Justin let me have those keys" said Spencer

"Ok" said Justin handing her the keys

"My lady" said Ashley helping Spencer out of the booth and grabbing her hand

"This was nice we should do this more often" said Ashley as they leave

"Dude we so got played" said Aiden

"Shut up" said Justin punching Aiden

"Ow" said Aiden rubbing it" I'm sensitive"

TBC

tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day after school

"They started making out in front of you" said Presley

"Ya and it was so hot" said Justin

"Ya and…oh here comes Ashley" said Aiden

"What's up" said Ashley

"Nothing" said Justin

"Where's Spencer" said Presley

"Volleyball but she's coming by the skate park later" said Ashley

"You guys want to go watch them practice" said Aiden

"Ya as long as there all hot I'm in" said Presley

"Let's go" said Aiden as they all walk over to the gym

"Oh and Ashley we forgive you and Spencer for not telling us about you guys "said Justin

"That's ok, we love you" said Ashley as they go to sit on the bleachers

"Oh and Ashley I will feel sorry for you when season starts" said Aiden

"Why" said Ashley

"Because Spencer acts like she's on a permanent PMS" said Aiden

"No I don't believe that" said Ashley

"Come on, why must you guys act like dumb asses, it's not that hard to set a ball for fuck sakes" screamed Spencer

"Now do you believe me" said Aiden

"Yes" said Ashley

"When girls are angry it's hot" said Justin

"Not Spencer" said Aiden" once she got so angry she made the coach cry"

'Dude your girls' bad ass" said Presley

"But she usually calms down a little after practice" said Aiden

"Ok, guys 5 minute break then come back" said Spencer

"Here comes your angry girl" said Justin as Spencer walks over to them  


"Shut up" said Ashley

"Hey what are you all doing here" said Spencer

"Just to watch you" said Ashley

"That's nice" said Spencer

"So how does the team look" said Aiden

"Like shit, but if we just keep on working we'll be the best" said Spencer

"Well were always the best" said Aiden

"Well I'll see you later pooh" said Spencer

"You too babe" said Ashley

"Ok breaks over, get your asses back on the court" said Spencer

"Hey guys I have to go to the skate park" said Ashley

"Hey I want to go" said Aiden

"You wont to go" said Ashley

"Ya, it should be fun" said Aiden

"Ok, are you guys coming" said Ashley

"No well hold the fort down here" said Justin

"Whatever, I'll see you later" said Ashley

"See you later pooh" said Justin and Presley

"Fuck you" said Ashley as her and Aiden go to the skate park

The one reason Aiden wanted to go with Ashley is because her wanted to get to know her better so he would know she won't break Spencer's heart

'Welcome to my paradise" said Ashley

"Wow theirs a lot of people here" said Aiden looking around

"But half of them aren't skating" said Ashley as she walks in to the office

"Nice time to see you shorty" said Coby (the park owner)

"Nice to see you too" said Ashley  


"The kids are waiting for you" said Coby

'I've missed them" said Ashley" oh this is my friend Aiden"

"He looks like one of those Abercrombie models" said Coby

"I don't know if I should be angry or if I should say thank you" said Aiden

"I like you kid your cool but you have to be, to be Ashley's friend" said Coby" and speaking of Ashley's friends never let that jackass Justin be with the kids"

"I wont"said Ashley

"Oh and I have a present for you" said Coby

"What" said Ashley

"I just got some new boards for our sponsored people and since that you, you get a new board" said Coby giving Ashley the board

"Thanks, that's cool" said Ashley

"Now go I don't pay you for talking to me" said Coby

"Ok" said Ashley leaving with Aiden following

"Look who it is guys" said one of the kids

"Hey guys" said Ashley walking over to them

"Ashley never leave again that person who was here was a jerk" said Kyle

Kyle is a 29 year old skater who dreams were crushed when here was in a car accident. But he thought since he can't do it he would help other people become better at it. He's been helping Ashley since she was 8.

"well I won't leave again" said Ashley" and guys we have a new person in our class"

"He looks to old" said Kyle

"No, no one is too old to learn to skate" said Ashley"is'nt that what you told me"

"Hi, I'm Aiden" said Aiden

"Ok before we start is their any questions" said Ashley

"Ya, can I have your old board because we can all see you got a new one" said Kyle

"No, now lets get started" said Ashley" Kyle take some of them to the quarter pipe"  


"Good deal" said Kyle taking a couple kids over

"Do I get to stay with you" said Aiden

"Ya, I don't trust Kyle with you" said Ashley

"Thanks" said Aiden

"Ok guys where going to practicing dropping in properly" said Ashley

"Ashley could you show us first" said one of the kids

"Sure" said Ashley getting to the top of the quarter pipe" ok make sure when you drop in you bend your knees and don't lean to far forward" as she drops in

"I think I get this" said Aiden

"Are you sure it took me more then one lesson to drop in" said Ashley

"Oh ya" said Aiden grabbing the board and going to the top

"You sure" said Ashley

"ya" said Aiden" here goes"

"Oh I can't look" said Ashley

"Ooh" screamed Aiden falling down with the board flying

"And that's how you don't do it" said Ashley

"Ow it hurts" said Aiden

"Go to the office and he'll patch you up" said Ashley

"Thanks" said Aiden walking to the office holding his back

"This is also the reason I say we should all wear protection" said Ashley"ok you can all go one at a time and don't rush"

In the office

"Ouch that stings" said Aiden

"Be a man and take the pain" said Coby

"I feel like my whole body is on fire" said Aiden

"when I lived in dog town I seen worst injuries" said Coby" my friend was pooling and feel and hit is head on the floor of the pool their was blood every where"

"Now your going to make me throw up" said Aiden

"Welcome to Coby's skate shack pretty lady" said Coby to Spencer

"What are you doing here Aiden" said Spencer

"I should have asked my self the same question" said Aiden

"He's here hurting him self and crying about it" said Coby

"Just like him" said Spencer

"Ashley's out there" said Aiden

"Ok and don't skate any more your not good at it" said Spencer

"I will find a sport I'm good at" said Aiden

"Whatever" said Spencer walking out to the park

"That was great Pete but you not bending you knees till you get to the bottom try doing it earlier and you'll be perfect" said Ashley

"Thanks ash" said Pete walking away

"Oh look at you trying to be a teacher" said Spencer

"You know I try" said Ashley

"Hey the munchkins are ready for play time" said Kyle

"Ok guys you ready to play" screamed Ashley

"Ya" they all screamed

"I think there ready to see us do our thing" said Kyle

"How bout we do something big because you guys did so great" said Ashley

"Play time, play time" they all chanted

"What's play time" asked Spencer

"When Kyle and I do a few tricks for them they love it" said Ashley

'There ready come on" said Kyle grabbing his board

"Ok, I'll be right back" said Ashley getting on her board

"So what do you want to do for them" asked Kyle

"How about you do a dark side grind and then I'll go over and do some lip trick and then you air over me" said Ashley

"Your going to let me jump over you" asked Kyle

"Ya, now lets do it" said Ashley going to the half pipe

"What are they doing" asked Spencer

"I don't know but it's going to be big" said Pete getting out his camera

"What the hell are they doing now" said Coby coming out of his office to see

"Omg there going to do it" said Pete

"What are they going to do" asked Spencer

"From what it looks like he trying to get the speed to air over her" said Pete

"Here I come ash" said Kyle as he rids with all his might over to the ramp

"I can't watch" said Spencer

"Wow that was so sweet" said Coby" he was like 2 inches from her head"

"That was great, you're the best" said Ashley

"Thanks I was so freaked out but know I feel great" said Kyle

"That was one of the best play times ever" said Pete

"Wow Ashley that was good" said Aiden

"good that could have ended up badly and you think that's good" said Coby" for now on your going to be my son and I'll teach you everything about skateboarding"

"I like that idea" said Aiden"daddy"

"Son" said Coby

"Ok guys your parents are waiting for you so run along and I'll see you Thursday" said Ashley

"I thought he was going to hit you" said Spencer

"never Kyle's cool" said Ashley" so what do you think"

"I think we need to have a skate lesson one on one" said Spencer whispering in Ashley's ear

"I can make that happen" said Ashley

"Hey you guys ready to go I have to get home" said Aiden

"Don't rush me I drove you here" said Ashley

"But I have the keys so come on" said Aiden

Spencer started looking in to Ashley's eyes deeply

"Just take my car" said Ashley

"Your going to let me take your car" asked Aiden

"Ya, I'll get a ride with Spencer" said Ashley

"Ok cool" said Aiden walking to the car

"You now Aiden drives like shit" said Spencer

"ya but I don't care" said Ashley" I rather spend time with you, even if it means buying a new car"

"That's so sweet" said Spencer

"I try" said Ashley

"Well let's have that lesson" said Spencer grabbing Ashley's board

"How about at my house" said Ashley

"Ya, I've never been there" said Spencer

"Well let's go" said Ashley as they walk to Spencer's house

Aiden thought since he had Ashley's car he should go hang at Presley's house

"Hey what's up man" said Aiden

"There's nothing to do" said Presley" is that ash's car"

"Ya she went with Spencer" said Aiden

"Now I know what we can do" said Presley

"What" asked Aiden

"Get Ashley back for not telling us about her and Spencer" said Presley

"How" asked Aiden

"go get the toilet paper and the spray paint" said Presley" were going to have a little fun with her car"

At Ashley's house

"Wow you have a big house" said Spencer" you must be rich"

"Not really all my mom's husbands paid for the house" said Ashley as they walk in the door

"Hey, ash how you doing" said Garry

Garry is husband number seven for her mom, he's cool but Ashley doesn't think he will last for to long but he's some big time lawyer and he mom loves those.

"Hey, what's up" said Ashley

"Your brothers home" said Garry

"He is that's great" said Ashley

"Ya, I think he's gone back to his same old ways" said Garry

"well then I know where he is" said Ashley"hey, Garry this is Spencer"

"She's a looker Ashley" said Garry

"I know" said Ashley blushing

"It's nice to meet you Garry" said Spencer

"I have to go to the office to pick up a few things but I'll be back later" said Garry leaving

"Do you want to see my brother" said Ashley

"You never said you have a brother" said Spencer

"Ya, I don't talk about him much when he's gone" said Ashley

"Gone where" asked Spencer

"Some camp because he's kind of a problem child" said Ashley as they walk in to her brother's room

"How old is he" said Spencer

"13" said Ashley" how you doing little bro"

"Ah, ash I've been waiting for you" said fro

Fro is Ashley's brother he's as Ashley said a problem child. once he set his hair on fire trying to do some tricks from jackass.but his mom sends him to boot camp but he doesn't care because he know that she loves him.

"I didn't know you where coming today" said Ashley

"They let me come back for good behavior" said fro

"That's good mom should be proud" said Ashley  


"Who's the hot tamale" asked fro

"This is Spencer she's my girlfriend" said Ashley

"Hey nice to meet you" said Spencer

"Hey ash you should see what I did to the quarter pipe" said fro

"Ya I will, I'm about to go out there" said Ashley

"Well I see you" said fro

"If any thing happens call me ok" said Ashley

"Will do" said fro

"And don't burn anything please" said Ashley

"I wont" said fro

"Ok I'll be in the back" said Ashley leaving his room

"Your brother doesn't seem like a problem" said Spencer

"Ya right he set my pant on fire once" said Ashley

"That's not that bad" said Spencer

"While I was still in them" said Ashley

"Oh" said Spencer

"Ya, ok welcome to my second paradise" said Ashley

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow you're easy to please" said Spencer

"No, I just love to skate so my mom gave me the pool and rail I was happy" said Ashley

"Well now you can show me what do on this contraption with four wheels" said Spencer

"Funny, do you know how to ride one" asked Ashley

"Ya when it was cool me and Aiden used to do it" said Spencer getting on the board

"So my job should be easy" said Ashley

"Ok" said Spencer

"Now let's go to the pool and do some turns" said Ashley

"Wow your brother's great" said Spencer looking at the graffiti in the pool

"Ya, only if he would do that instead of fires" said Ashley jumping in the empty pool

"Is this safe" asked Spencer

"As long as I'm here it's most defiantly…..not" said Ashley

"Wow, my knight and shining armor" said Spencer looking at Ashley in the pool

"Ok I'll get out and show you some grinds" said Ashley climbing out

"Maybe" said Spencer biting her lip

"What better is there to do, I can still show you how to do some stuff on the rails" said Ashley

"I have a better idea" said Spencer

"What" asked Ashley

"How about you put down that board and instead of you grinding that rail… I'll grind on you" said Spencer whispering in Ashley's

"Wow, first that's my new favorite trick and second wow again" said Ashley

"Well let me show you how this trick is done, it involves me, you and me knocking your socks off" said Spencer grabbing Ashley by the bottom of her shirt

"Ithinkwecangotomyroomanddothis"said Ashley getting the "Sims"

"That's why I like you so much I can always make you sweat" said Spencer

"Ya you do" said Ashley

"How about we go to your room" said Spencer  


"Sounds right to me" said Ashley

"You lead the way" said Spencer grabbing Ashley's hand

Back at Presley's house

"How dose that look to you" said Presley looking at what they did to Ashley's car

"Oh god, oh god she's going to kill me for letting you do this to her car "said Aiden walking in circles

"me who put munchkin across the top of her car" said Presley looking at Aiden" ya you did"

"I feel horrible now Spencer's going to kick my ass and then Ashley will kick my ass literally" said Aiden

"Hey, this is just something your worried about that doesn't mean any thing" said Presley putting his hand on his shoulder

"I guess" said Aiden

"Now lets go watch some family guy it'll make you feel better" said Presley leading him in the house

Meanwhile at Ashley's

"Oh, Ashley" said Spencer as Ashley kisses her all over

"Spencer don't be so loud my brothers in the next room" said Ashley

"Well then stop what your doing" said Spencer

"What ever it's about time he leaned about sex" said Ashley kissing Spencer and taking her shirt off

"Well if you say so" said Spencer

"Ok then let's continue" said Ashley about to take off Spencer's bra

"wait, do you smell that it smells like marshmallows and……" said Spencer sniffing the air" hotdogs"

"It's nothing" said Ashley" your bra is a bitch to take off"

"No Ashley I smell something weird" said Spencer knocking Ashley off of her

"you know I just love the floor" said Ashley" no, he can't be doing this" running out of the room

"Fro, what are you doing" said Ashley out side of his door

"Nothing I can't handle" said fro as Ashley opens the door

"What the hell you have a freaking fire in here" said Ashley

"Ya I can't seem to put it out" said fro

"You better because it's getting huge and if it gets to big where leaving" said Ashley

"I need your help" said fro

'Have you put water on in it" said Ashley

"Now where would I get water from in my room" said fro

"Ah, it's getting big Ashley use you pants that always works" said fro

"No the last time I did that you never gave me new one" said Ashley

"I will this time I swear" said fro

"Deal" said Ashley taking off her pant s and hitting the fire with it

"Thank you if mom or Garry where here they would kill me" said fro

"What's going on" said Spencer

"Nothing it all under control" said Ashley

"Where are you pant" said Spencer

'In the fire some where" said Ashley

"I'm sorry I ruined you moment" said fro

"Oh, little bro your cool just watch TV or something" said Ashley

"Ya just for you I will do that" said fro

"Good, now that I feel like a got a first degree burn all is right with the world" said Ashley

"What are you talking about" said Spencer

"I don't know the smoke it getting to me" said Ashley

"Oh" said Spencer

"Hey could you take me to Presley's so I can get my car because I know that's where Aiden is" asked Ashley

"sure pooh" said Spencer" you've had a ruff day" as they go back in Ashley's room to get dressed

"Thanks" said Ashley

"I only have one thing to ask you" said Spencer" how does it feel to have a fire starter for a brother"

"Great on the out side, bad on the inside" said Ashley putting her pants and a hoodie on

"Let's go" said Spencer as they walk to the door

"Fro, its past your bed time and I'm letting you stay up so don't start anymore fires" said Ashley

"I wont, I swear" said fro

"You shouldn't be swearing at a young age" said Ashley as the walk and get in the car

Bach at Presley's house Aiden was trying to think of a way to put all the blame on his Elvis. Aiden didn't think Ashley would get mad but he knew that Spencer would. And he knows Spencer could call him a bad word and hurt him. He didn't know what to do but not to think about it until they come

Aiden hears his phone ringing

"Hello" said Aiden

"Aiden are you at Presley's house" said Spencer  
"Ya, just hanging" said Aiden

"Ok, I just wanted to know" said Spencer

"Why" said Aiden becoming afraid

"We'll like be there in like five….oh my goodness" said Spencer

"Wait is Ashley with you" said Aiden

"Ya and she just seen what you did to her car and she's turning red" said Spencer

"Oh" said Aiden

"Babe, calm down it's no big thing we can clean that off" said Spencer talking to Ashley

"I'm going to kill Aiden" said Ashley

"Please don't" said Aiden hanging up the phone and going out side

"What's wrong" said Presley

"Ashley's outside" said Aiden

"Aw, I should go out there" said Presley walking out the door

"Hey, fuck face what did you do to my car" said Ashley

"Just helping it out a little" said Presley

"Why" asked Ashley

"Because you lied to us about Spencer" said Presley

"It doesn't matter if I tell you about who I'm dating or not, you never tell me who you're dating" said Ashley

"What ever it's just a joke" said Presley

"You picked the wrong day to joke because I smell like hot dogs and some other weird food because my brother started a fire and ruined my moment and now you want to joke" said Ashley very mad

"It's no big deal" said Presley

"No big deal, um if I put spray paint on your new car will that be a big deal" said Ashley

"Ya, I never thought of that" said Presley

"Well you stay away from me" said Ashley walking to Spencer's car

"Well it was nice seeing you and Aiden I'll see you in the morning and you'll explain every thing" said Spencer going to her car

"Ya I will" said Aiden

"Goodnight" said Spencer getting in the car

"Are you ok Ashley" said Spencer

"Ya, I'm fine" said Ashley

"You didn't seem to be" said Spencer

"Well I'm fine, I just said all that stuff so he could feel bad and fix it" said Ashley

"That's so wrong" said Spencer

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning at school

"Hey, ash told me what you did" said Justin

"What did she say" asked Presley

"Well she seemed mad" said Justin

"Well she shouldn't be anymore because me and Aiden spent all night cleaning it" said Presley

"Well here she comes with the angry one" said Justin

"Hey guys nice day" said Ashley

"Ya I guess" said Presley

"You guess" said Spencer

"I mean it is" said Presley

"Where's your boy friend" said Spencer

"He's not my….Aiden in the restroom" said Presley

"Oh" said Spencer messing with him

"Hey Ashley, are you still mad about yesterday" asked Presley

"me, no I'm cool" said Ashley" were all good"

"Well you can come get your car later me and Aiden spent all last night cleaning it" said Presley

"That's great but maybe you should be worried about your car" said Ashley

"Why" asked Presley

"Well the volleyball team didn't think you were showing enough school spirit so they decided to help you out" said Spencer  


"Are you joking" said Presley

"No go look for your self there still doing it" said Ashley pointing to the team painting his car

"Oh come on" said Presley running to his car

"Don't you like the color" said Spencer

"No, stop" said Presley

"Ok, ladies you can stop" said Ashley

"Thank you, this is horrible" said Presley

"It come off don't make a big deal about it" said Ashley

"Oh your low" said Presley

"Ya" said Ashley

"But I get where your coming from" said Presley "so it's cool"

"I'm glad you under stand" said Ashley" you know I love you big bro"

"Ya, ya" said Presley hugging her

"I'm going to class I'll see you later and that really does come off it's meant for cars" said Ashley as her and Spencer walk away

"Thanks" said Presley

"Dude your going to be driving the queer mobile" said Aiden

"Said the gay kid" said Justin

"shut up" said Aiden

"I think it's cool to have hot girls paint my car" said Presley

"Ya, I wish I drove today" said Justin

"Speaking of hot girl are we going to the game" said Aiden

"Ya we are we want to be there for Spencer and her other hot teammates" said Justin

"Let's get to class" said Aiden

In law studies

"Wow Ashley you're on a roll you haven't been late to class in two weeks" said Mrs. riley

"Ya, I've been trying my best" said Ashley going to her seat

"I think Spencer is helping you out about getting to class" said Mrs. riley

"I think so" said Ashley

"Thank you mrs.riley, I think I have been getting her to class on time" said Spencer

"Just continue" said mrs.riley"ok class you know what today is, mock court"

"Ok first to go is Spencer and brown nos…I mean Brian" said Mrs. riley

"Ok" said Spencer going to the front

"Ok your case is a big issue abuse" said Mrs. Riley"

"That's easy" said Brian

"You may begin" said Mrs. Riley

"Ladies first" said Brian

"Then go" said Spencer

"Fine" said Brian" in this case the lady clamed that her husband beat her and one night when she couldn't take it anymore she shot him 3 times. Now I think something like this is uncalled for if a man is beating you don't shot his beat him back how hard can that be. You can't love someone that much to stay with them after they kick your butt every day and that's why she should be convicted"

"well you have it all wrong because this woman was pregnant and she was trying to protect her baby and that was the only way she could protect it, so that would be self defense and if you love someone and you think they love you there's a great chance you wont leave them" said Spencer

"You would its human instinct to leave if you feel harmed and if you loved that person you would leave so you wouldn't hurt them" said Brian

"well, you parents do things you might feel are harming you or taking something away you cant live without but, you not going to leave because you love them and you know they love you" said Spencer

"Wow, Spencer you did very well" said Mrs. Riley

"Ya she should know" said Brian

"Why" said Spencer

"Everybody know troy used to slap you around and you did nothing but it wasn't because he loved you" said Brian

Spencer ran out of the class from the things that Brian said

"Man you're an asshole and if I wasn't afraid of getting in trouble I would slap you around" said Ashley

"Bitch" said Brian

"What did you just say" said Ashley

"I called her a bitch" said Brian  


"That's what I thought so when I go to the office and they say _miss Davies why did you punch Bryan,_ I can just say he ran off atthe mouth" said Ashley going to go punch him in the face

"Ow my nose I think it broken" said Brian holding his nose as blood gushed out

"I'm sorry for casing a scene in your class" said Ashley

"That's ok just take your suspension and go see about Spencer" said Mrs. Riley handing her a paper

"Thanks" said Ashley grabbing the paper and leaving the class

"Spencer, are you ok" said Ashley

"No, I'm not" said Spencer" every time someone talks about it I feel so stupid and it hurts"

"I know babe" said Ashley" we all make mistakes"

"I just thought I was loved but I wasn't" said Spencer

"Well…I love you" said Ashley

"You do" Spencer

"Yes, I love you past my heart I love you with my soul" said Ashley

"I love you too" said Spencer going to hug Ashley

"If you couldn't tell I love you, well you could tell by what I just did because I'm suspended and I think I broke my finger" said Ashley

"It's going to be ok pooh" said Spencer kissing her fist

"I love when you call me that…but don't tell anybody that" said Ashley

"And I love when you call me babe" said Spencer

"Let's go to the office so I can get this over with" said Ashley

"What did you do to him" said Spencer

"I just punched him in the nose" said Ashley

"What did he say about me" said Spencer

"Nothing you need to hear right know" said Ashley

"I want to know" said Spencer grabbing Ashley's fist

"Ouch, I'm still not telling you" said Ashley

"You will later" said Spencer

"What ever" said Ashley walking in the office

"Hello miss. Davies what did you do now" said miss. Johnson

"A simple punch but I'm cool" said Ashley handing her the slip

"The dean will see you then" said miss. Johnson" and Spencer good luck with the game today"

"Thanks" said Spencer

"Look I'll see you later" said Ashley hugging Spencer

"Bye" said Spencer going out office

"Ashley, come in" said dean bailey

Dean Bailey he hates Ashley because he went out with her mom and she dumped him and Ashley also hates him to because every time she gets in trouble he always giving her Saturday detention"

"Yes" said Ashley sitting down

"How's your mom doing" said dean bailey

"How's your mom doing" said Ashley" I mean good"

"That's what I thought" said dean bailey

"Ya" said Ashley

"so I see you wanted to hit Brian" said dean bailey" he's a nice boy"

"He called my friend a bitch after he offended her" said Ashley

"Who is your friend" asked dean bailey

"Spencer Carlen" said Ashley

"Caption of the volleyball team" asked dean bailey

"Ya, why" said Ashley

"Ok your free to go" said dean bailey

"What" said Ashley confused

"You can go its ok" said dean bailey

"Wait if I didn't mention her I would have a Saturday school" asked Ashley

"Most likely, she's a very important person to this school because if we keep winning games the school gets more money and I don't want to make her unhappy" said dean bailey

"Well that's weird but I won't complain any more" said Ashley getting up

"Have a nice day and tell her I said hi" said dean bailey

"I will" said Ashley leaving

During lunch  


"He said what" said Aiden

"He said he didn't want to make her unhappy so he didn't write me up because if she's not happy the school doesn't get money" said Ashley

"Wow I know Spencer thinks she's important but she is for real" said Aiden

"Ya but don't tell her" said Ashley

"She's going to find out but ok" said Aiden

"You act like a girl" said Ashley

"What ever" said Aiden

"Ya you do" said Spencer sitting with them

"This is why I need to find more friends" said Aiden

"So what are you guys talking about" said Spencer

"Um….baby's" said Aiden lost for words

"What the... I mean ya baby's" said Ashley smiling an holding Spencer

"What about babies" said Spencer

"Ashley said she loves babies" said Aiden

"Ya, I love baby's" said Ashley

"You love babies, well that's good because I'm pregnant" said Spencer rubbing her tummy

"What, that's not possible or... is it" said Ashley

"Now tell me what you two were really talking about" said Spencer

"Dean Bailey, he told me some stuff I didn't want to hear" said Ashley

"He told her that the school is getting more money the more you guys win" said Aiden

"Oh, I know that" said Spencer

"You do" said Ashley

"Well ya, I don't mind they give us new uniforms every year" said Spencer

"Well I thought I had a problem on my hands but I guess it was good for me because he didn't write me up" said Ashley

"On to more important things, how's your hand" said Spencer

"It good but it would be better if you kissed it" said Ashley

"don't make me throw up' said Justin

"It's cute how much they like each other" said Aiden

"Whatever" said Justin" hey Ashley you want to skip with me to the beach"

"Is it ok with you spenc" said Ashley

"As long as your back for my game" said Spencer

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" said Ashley

"Come on" said Justin going to his car

"Bye pooh" said Spencer as Ashley walks away

"You seem happy for it being such a bad day" said Aiden

"Ashley told me she loved me" said Spencer

"Wow, that's like wow" said Aiden  


"I know and she said she loved me past here heart she loved me with her soul" said Spencer

"Does she have a brother" said Aiden

"Ya, but he's a 13 teen year old fire starter" said Spencer

"Do you think she really loves you" said Aiden

"Well ya" said Spencer

"Look I know Ashley's a good person but just make sure she's not feeding you a load of crap" said Aiden

"How will I really know if she loves me" said Spencer

"Make her prove it" said Aiden

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Ashley you don't have to listen to her" said Presley as she turns around

"Ashley you don't have to listen to her" said Presley as she turns around

"No I will" said Ashley

"How much" said Spencer

"I love you so much I would still love you if you told me off and called me a loner and a stupid skater" said Ashley

"Well I love so much I would still love you if you called me a bitch or if you picked your skateboard over me" said Spencer as she walked towed Ashley

"Or if you didn't love me at all" said Ashley as she goes to kiss Spencer

"I sorry pooh" said Spencer" I'll never listen to Aiden when it comes to us"

"Sounds good to me" said Ashley

"Dude you guys have issue's you had a fight for 3 periods and now your back together" said Presley

"Whatever, now when do we go to the mall with your cousin" said Ashley

"Oh, I don't have a cousin, I just said that so you wouldn't hang with Justin" said Spencer

"Well that's not nice" said Ashley

"I know…. I just wanted to be with you" said Spencer

"Well if Justin and them want to hang with me we can all hang together….except Aiden" said Ashley

"I understand" said Aiden walking away with his head down

"Get your ass over here man your apart of the crew" said Ashley to Aiden

"Really I mean…that's cool" said Aiden

"So meet us at the shack" said Justin

"Ok we'll see you later" said Presley

"Ya see ya" said Aiden

"Ashley can you come over my house" said Spencer

"Ya, sure when" said Ashley

"Now" said Spencer

"For what" said Ashley

"I want you" said Spencer

"For what" said Ashley

"Does it matter" said Spencer

"not really" said Ashley" ok I'm going with Spence I'll meet you guys at the park"

"Hey you want to come with us Aiden" said Justin

"Ya sure" said Aiden

"Were going to peters before we go" said Presley

"Who's that" said Aiden

**Peter a conservative name but he's anything but that. He's the school pot head and he is also president of the video game club and juggling club. That makes him kind of all the nerds.**

"Peter man what's up" said Justin

"Nothing bro" said peter

"Aw man you have the new devil may cry video game I love that game" said Aiden

"you can play" said peter"hey you guys want to smoke"

"Aw ya" said Justin about to take a hit

"Hey Aiden you want a hit" said Presley

"Na, I'm good" said Aiden

"Come on don't be such a girl" said Justin

**In Spencer's room**

"Spencer what did you want" said Ashley

"I wanted to help you" said Spencer

"Help me" said Ashley

"Ya, I know you've been kind of stressed and…." said Spencer

"Oh no, no make up sex, we can't do that" said Ashley

"Please" said Spencer

"Well since you asked so nicely I guess" said Ashley as Spencer takes off Ashley's belt

"Come here" said Spencer sitting on the side of her bed

"Ok" said Ashley starting to kiss Spencer

"I feel like I've been neglecting you" said Spencer

"Really" said Ashley

"No but, play along" said Spencer straddling Ashley

"Ok, ya you have" said Ashley

"I think I need to make it up to you" said Spencer kissing Ashley's neck

"Ya, your doing that very well" said Ashley

"I am because I think I could do it better but if you're happy I'll…" said Spencer

"No don't stop I want you" said Ashley

"You want me" said Spencer

"More then you know" said Ashley

"Ow I'm going to cry" said Spencer

"This isn't the time to cry….unless you want to" said Ashley

"Oh my god, we are in love your going to let me cry while were about to have sex" said Spencer

"Oh ya well…" said Ashley

"I can hear my dad down stairs" said Spencer

"What does that mean it's not like I have to hide" said Ashley

"You might he just picked up my mom from the airport" said Spencer

"Your mom, you never told me your mom was coming" said Ashley

"Because I don't like her" said Spencer

"Well that doesn't make it ok" said Ashley

"There coming put on your clothes" said Spencer

"Ok" said Ashley putting them on

"Spencer where home" said Mr. Carlen

"ok I'll be down in a minute" said Spencer" go get the jeans out of my closet please"

"You're already wearing some" said Ashley

"These are the ones my mom bought me and she loves when I wear them" said Spencer

"Ok" said Ashley

"Now look pretty and only talk when you're talked to" said Spencer

"Your mom must be mean" said Spencer

"You guessed it" said Spencer as they walk down stairs

"Oh, Spencer honey it's so lovely to see you how long has it been" said Mrs. Carlen

"Nine months but who's counting" said Spencer hugging her mom

"Who this person" said Mrs. Carlen looking at Ashley

"This is my friend Ashley she's really nice" said Spencer

"Well it's nice to meet you Ashley" said Mrs. Carlen

"It's nice to meet you too" said Ashley

"Ya, Ashley has helped Spencer a lot" said Mr. Carlen

"Oh is that so" said Mrs. Carlen" she doesn't look like the smart type"

"Funny mom" said Spencer

"So how are you and troy doing" said Mrs. Carlen

"We broke up" said Spencer

"You what, that was a fine boy his dad is a very important person in California and you want to dump his son. Spencer how stupid can you be" said Mrs. Carlen

"I don't know" said Spencer

"Don't get smart with me" said Mrs. Carlen

"Apparently I can't according to you" said Spencer

"Spencer, have more respect for your mom" said Mr. Carlen

"How can I when she's never here" said Spencer

"I can't control that" said Mrs. Carlen

"yes you can they always tell you could work in the office here but you don't" said Spencer" and you never call or anything"

"I have more impotent things to do" said Mrs. Carlen

"Ya like letting the guy you're cheating on dad with bang you" said Spencer

"How dare you, you little whore" said Mrs. Carlen slapping Spencer

"I hate you" said Spencer tackling her mom

"Spencer, stop it" said Ashley pulling Spencer off of her mom

"Your going to hell" said Spencer as Ashley holds her back

"I vacation there" said Mrs. Carlen

"I can't be here with her" said Spencer grabbing Ashley's hand and storming out of the door

"ok what was up with that" said Ashley" I thought you where playing the good daughter role and then you go celebrity death match on me"

"I just hate her, because every time she comes home which is like once a year she always comes to make my life hell" said Spencer crying

"Hey don't cry look I used to have problem in my family too" said Ashley

"They can't compare to mine" said Spencer

" I used to think I had the perfect family, we had everything. I had the perfect dad, perfect mom, and a little baby brother, I thought life couldn't get any better. but I was only 10 so what did I know about life" said Ashley" well my dad loved to party and drink and when he would drink he would turn in to this horrible person. He would beat the hell out of my mom every night and I would hear it but I couldn't do anything but pray that he would stop.

"Its ok" said Spencer comforting a crying Ashley

"But one night I got tired of it and my dad hit my mom and he dragged her all the way to my little brothers room and he told her that fro would be next If she ever disrespected him again" said Ashley" so I knew my dad kept this knife under his bed and I walked behind him when he was hitting my mom and I stabbed him over and over. I didn't want to kill him but my mom just stared at him laying there bleeding and he died"

"Oh my god pooh I'm so sorry" said Spencer

"Believe me Spence I didn't mean to kill him" said Ashley hugging Spencer

"Oh I know Ashley it ok" said Spencer

"I just didn't want him to hurt my brother or my mom anymore" said Ashley

"It's ok, I'm going to take you home ok" said Spencer

"Ok" said Ashley getting in the car

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

At Ashley's house

At Ashley's house

"I see you trying to sneak around" said fro peaking around the corner

"No I just came here she's in the shower she was really tore up she told me about your dad" said Spencer

"ya that guy was a mega jerk, I hate him I never really knew him but I do" said fro" I cant say I know how Ashley feels because she had to go through all of that, but I'm glade she did I know she did it for me and mom"

"Ya I could never I main" said Spencer

"Hey but she wakes up every day and she's happy so that's all that matters" said fro

"Fro…where are my shoes" said Ashley

"Um I don't know" said fro throwing them off

"You give them here now" said Ashley

"Where are you going" said fro

"The skate park" said Ashley" the guys are going to meet us there"

"Can I go" said fro

"Ya but hurry up ok" said Ashley

"Hey Spencer I need some help with my zipper" said fro

"Your going to need help for more then your zipper if you don't shut up" said Ashley

"Ok sorry" said fro

"You ok" said Spencer

"ya cool" said Ashley" just a little sick I'm ok"

"Ok ladies lets go" said fro grabbing the keys

"Hold it punk those aren't yours" said Ashley as they go to the car

"Fine" said fro getting in the back seat

"I love you, you know that" said Ashley as she drives

"Ya" said Spencer

"Before you two have a moment can you crank the tunes" said fro leaning in between the seats

"Crank your ass back in that seat before I get a ticket" said Ashley

"fine god girls…don't see how you date them" said fro" I mean I do their hot"

"Whatever" said Ashley

"Oh I like this song turn it up" said fro shaking his hair as the song comes on

"_You see you searching for somebody that'll take you out and do you right_ _Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feel like" sang fro _

"_You know all you gotta do is tell me what you sippin' on And I promise that I'm gonna keep it comin' all night long" sang Ashley holding the wheel _

"You two are crazy" said Spencer laughing at Ashley and fro

"You're just hatin on the Davies talent" said fro as they pull into the parking lot of the skate park

"hey guys the girls are here" said Aiden" hey Spencer you ok"

"Ya I would the same question" said Spencer as Ashley and fro hung in the back

"He's high" said fro

"Ya I bet he says that same stupid thing Justin says" said Ashley grabbing her board

"My stomach is telling me you're having problems" said Aiden

"Hey Aiden how's Pete" said Ashley

"Oh he's a cool guy" said Aiden

"Your friend has been broken in" said Ashley grabbing Spencer's hand

"Hey Ashley how you doing" said Tony

Tony, everybody says he's the best skater but I've never seen I'm skate but I guess he's good because he's in with the baker and almost team.

"Hey what's up "said Ashley hugging him

"Nothing kid just came to talk to my man at the shack and set up the baker and almost demo" said Tony

"Wow that's big" said Ashley

"How's the skating thing going" said Tony

"It's ok, it's going ok" said Ashley

"I got a proposition for you…how about you skate with them in the demo, they always like to see new blood" said Tony

"Wait what this is amazing yes I'll do it" said Ashley

"I knew I could count on you" said Tony" so you get ready ok"

"Ya you bet" said Ashley walking over to Justin and Presley

"Hey what's going on kid" said Justin

"The craziest thing just happened, Tony asked me to skate for the demo with the baker and almost team" said Ashley jumping up and down

"Oh what are you shitting up" said Presley

"No this is real" said Ashley

"This could be it what you were looking for" said Justin hugging Ashley

"Ya man this is great you're going to be a star before you know it" said Presley

"Ya look I'm going to go tell Spencer she's going to freak" said Ashley looking for her" hey fro you seen Spencer"

"Ya she went back to the car" said fro

"Ok thanks" said Ashley walking to her car

At the car

Spencer is on the phone

"Dad I can believe you're doing this" said Spencer

"Look Spencer you have to respect your mom" said Mr. Carlen

"Dad how you can you call her my mom when she's never been there for me" said Spencer

"But Spencer…" said Mr. Carlen as Mrs. Carlen takes the phone

"Dad please where am I going to go" said Spencer crying

"It was your choice to leave so don't come back" said Mrs. Carlen

"you evil bitch you come to my house and now your kicking me out fine whatever, but I don't still know where io'm going to go….hello….you evil bitch" said Spencer throwing her phone

"Spencer" said Ashley running up to her" baby what's wrong"

"My fucking parents just kicked me out…more like my mom kicked me out" said Spencer

"I'm sorry, this probly my fault" said Ashley trying to comfort Spencer

"No pooh it's not anyone's fault" said Spencer" it's ok really, I can just stay with Aiden"

"No I won't have it" said Ashley

"Um you're speaking as if you leave by yourself, what will your mom say" said Spencer

"Your right but I'll talk to her just stay with Aiden tonight and I'll work it out" said Ashley grabbing Spencer's hand

"What" said Spencer looking in Ashley's eyes

"Well I was going to tell you something" said Ashley

"What" said Spencer

"I'm going to skate in a demo with some pros" said Ashley

"Ashley this is so great pooh oh and here I am crying when this is like the happiest day of your life" said Spencer

"No it's ok, so I'll go get Aiden so he can take you to his house, so you can get some sleep" said Ashley

"No I want to be here with you tonight ok, I'll be ok" said Spencer

"You don't look like you'll be ok, I love you ok and I want to see you this way" said Ashley kissing Spencer

"Ok I'll get some rest" said Spencer

"Good" said Ashley

A few hours later at Ashley's house

"Hey kids" said Ashley's mom

"Hey mom could I talk to you" said Ashley

"What's going on ash" said Miss. Davies

"Well um Spencer's having a hard time at home so um I was wondering if she could stay here for a while" said Ashley

"It's fine with me but your brother has to be ok with it" said Miss. Davies

"It's fine with me as long as she walks around naked" said fro

"go away before I kill you" said Ashley" thanks mom this means a lot to me"

"No problem Hun" said miss. Davies kissing Ashley's forehead

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"God, this crap is heavy what do you have in here" said Justin carrying Spencer's things

"Shoes and skirts" said Spencer

"Why do you have so much stuff your only staying till your mom leaves" said Aiden

"You have to be prepared" said Spencer

"Hey, where's Ashley" said Presley putting the box in Ashley's car

"right here" said Ashley trying to lift a box but being defeated" help me"

"Sorry pooh we didn't see you" said Spencer helping her with it

"that's ok as long as I didn't hurt my self" said Ashley" I have to ready for that demo next week"

"oh, ya I forgot your going to be skating with the almost team" said fro" you get to skate with Ryan sheckler and Rodney Mullen your so lucky"

"Ok I think that's it" said Spencer

"Well let's get going because I have better things to do" said fro

"Like what play with your self" said Ashley

"Low blow" said fro" and I don't do that until later and I'll have to make it apart of the schedule as long as Spencer's living with us"

"If I catch you looking at her in any sexual way I will chop you penis off and staple it to your head" said Ashley

"That's kind of drastic don't you think" said Aiden

"not to me" said Spencer" what do you think pooh"

"Not at all babe" said Ashley kissing Spencer

"Ow that's so hot" said Justin

"Your gross man how can you watch two girls make out and say that's hot" said Aiden

"That's why you're the gay kid in the group" said Presley

"How about we get some pizza" said Spencer

"I can go for that" said Justin as they all rush to the car

"Well I see you dad didn't try to stop you from moving" said Ashley

"he's playing golf and my mom" said Spencer" somewhere being a whore"

"It's ok they'll notice later" said Ashley getting in the car

"Ya I guess" said Spencer in the passenger seat

"Hey, I understand you having a moment but my stomach is screaming for pizza" said fro

"Ok, where going" said Ashley starting up the car

"Young lady where do you think you going" screamed Miss Carlen

"Somebody must really hate us" said Ashley

"I'm leaving because you don't want me here" said Spencer getting out of the car

"Because you are being disrespectful to me" said Mrs. Carlen

"In order for someone to get respect they have to give it" said Spencer

"Your being stupid Spencer and your never going to amount to nothing you're just like your father weak and stupid" said Mrs. Carlen

"listen lady I don't really know you and I've only said a couple of words to you but you should watch how you talk to her because I'm known to loose my temper when you hurt people I love" said Ashley

"Listen little girl I don't know where you come in on me and my daughters problems, but you can leave this has nothing to do with you" said Mrs. Carlen

"I have everything to do with this" said Ashley

"No you don't" said Mrs. Carlen grabbing Spencer by her arm and dragging her

"Stop it" said Spencer

"Hey, let her go or we'll make you let her go" said Aiden with Justin, Presley and fro

"You heard um" said Ashley

"Take her and Spencer don't come back" said Mrs. Carlen

"I wont don't worry about me" said Spencer

"Stay away from my house" said Mrs. Carlen

"Have a nice day Mrs. Carlen" said fro

"Go to hell" said Mrs. Carlen

"You first bitc….." said fro as Ashley covers his mouth

"Don't do that it not right" said Ashley

"Let's just go home" said Spencer

**The whole ride to Ashley's house was silent nobody wanted to talk or make a comment about what happened a Spencer's house**

"Oh, yes moms home" said fro running in the house

"Fro, fro have you been a good boy" said miss. Davies

"Ya, mom I have Ashley's been letting me hang with her so I haven't set any fires" said fro

"Well that's great" said Miss Davies" how is my girl doing"

"Good mom, this is Spencer the girl I was talking about" said Ashley hugging her

"Oh, I'm told you'll be staying with us for a while" said miss. Davies

"Yes, it's nice to meet you" said Spencer about to shake her hand

"I don't shake hands but I give hugs" said miss. Davies hugging Spencer

"Thanks I needed it" said Spencer

"and Ashley you cant pull the wool over my eyes I know you two are dating and your not staying in the same room" said miss. Davies

"Oh, come on mom" said Ashley" I'll be ok"

"It's not about you being ok it's about her being comfortable" said miss. Davies

"Please" said Ashley

"Ashland Maria daives" said miss. Davies" it's final"

"Ok" said Ashley" why did you have to say my name in front of everybody"

"It's the best way to get you to listen" said miss. Davies

"Come on Spencer I'll show you where you're sleeping" said Ashley grabbing Spencer's bag

"And Spencer if you need anything just come and get me" said miss. Davies

"Ok, thanks" said Spencer as they walk down the hallway

"ok Spencer this is your new home" said Ashley" this was fro's room but he got tired of the painting he made on the wall so mom let him switch rooms" said Ashley

"Wow, your brothers a good artist" said Spencer looking at the picture of jimi Hendrix and a pink Floyd dark side of the moon

"Ya, well my mom said if you don't like it she'll have him paint over it" said Ashley

"No, I'm ok" said Spencer as they walk out of the room

"Ashley, this boy here is a cutie" said miss. Davies pointing at Aiden

"Thank you, I try" said Aiden

"I once married a man who looked just like you" said miss. Davies

"Oh, mom nobody wants to know about you marriages" said Ashley

"Ok then I'll tell them baby stories" said miss. Davies

"Whatever" said Ashley sitting on the couch" but make sure you tell the one about thanksgiving it's funny"

"Ok, it was Ashley first thanksgiving so we let her try to feed her self, so we where all talking to the family and mingling" said miss. Davies" but Ashley had a big mouth as a baby so you would always hear her, so when we didn't hear her we started to wonder if she was ok. So I want to check on her and there she was sleeping in her mashed potatoes"

"Oh, Ashley that's so cutie" said Spencer

"Ya, in a gross way" said fro

"Whatever" said Ashley

"You haven't seen cute yet, I have a picture of Ashley trying to feed fro and it getting all over both of them" said miss. Davies

"Can I see them" asked Spencer

"Sure follow me I'll show you them" said miss. Davies

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night

"Good night girls" said Garry and miss. Davies

"And Ashley make sure you don't accidentally fall asleep in Spencer's room" said miss. Davies

"I'll make sure I do" said Ashley

"I I'll make sure you my cars are extra dirty so you can wash it" said miss. Davies

"Good night mom" said Ashley" good night Garry"

"Good night miss. Davies, good night Garry" said Spencer

"She drives me crazy sometime" said Ashley

"You and your mom are really close" said Spencer

"Ya I feel lucky" said Ashley

"Ya, you should a good mom is hard to come across" said Spencer

"She'll come around spenc because your way more then she knows, you're not just that volleyball player you're intelligent and your going some where" said Ashley

"Your right I am smart" said Spencer

"ya" said Ashley" I'm tired I'll see you in the morning my love" kissing Spencer

"Ok, sleep well" said Spencer

"I'll try" said Ashley going to her room

**Later that night Spencer had fell asleep and she started hearing someone talking but she didn't think anything of it then she heard a big thump on the floor. Then she heard foot steps toward the bathroom. She leaves the room to see who it was.**

"Oh, god Ashley you scared me" said Spencer

"oh, sorry" said Ashley" I'm ok you should go back to sleep"

"Are you really ok" said Spencer touching her face

"Ya I'm ok" said Ashley turning away

"You're sweating like crazy and it's freezing in here" said Spencer wiping the sweat on her pj's

"I just had a dream I'm ok" said Ashley

"Ashley if your not ok you can tell me" said Spencer

"Ok, you really want to know what wrong I haven't had a goodnights sleep in 5 years" said Ashley

"We'll then sleep with me so you can get some sleep" said Spencer

"Unless you're going to help me wash my mom's cars" said Ashley

"I will" said Spencer

"That might not be a bad idea" said Ashley

"Come and get some sleep pooh" said Spencer grabbing Ashley's hand

In the morning

"Oh, ya I'm going to get Ashley in so much trouble" said fro

"Mom….what" said fro looking at his mom looking at Ashley and Spencer sleep

"She's such a sweet girl" said miss. Davies

"What's getting in trouble right" said fro

"No, she woke up last night and she couldn't sleep so Spencer let her sleep in her room" said miss. Davies

"I'm going to start bringing girls in my room and letting them spend the night" said fro

"To do that you would have to have a girl first" said miss. Davies

"That hurt" said fro

"But when she wakes up tell her to take you to get your hair cut" said miss. Davies

"My hair mom I love it" said fro feeling his big curly afro

"Get it trimmed" said miss. Davies

"Ok, I guess" said fro

"I'll be back later" said miss. Davies

"Ok, love you" said fro watching her go down the stairs and out the door

"Now I can be evil" said fro running toward the bed and jumping on it

"Get off me" said Ashley

"Oh, I meant to land on Spencer" said fro

"Your going to die" said Ashley throwing him on the floor

"You won't get away with that" said fro pulling her on the floor and pinning

"Um, what going on" said Spencer waking up

"Oh, nothing good morning" said Ashley as she hits fro

"Ah get your ass off of me" said fro

"Oh" said Spencer getting out of the bed

"Wow you girlfriend has a nice ass" said fro

"I know so stop looking at it" said Ashley poking him in the eye

"Ow, my eyes" said fro

"Oh I'm sorry are you ok" said Ashley

"Ya, I just said that to add drama" said fro

"You're so weird" said Ashley getting off of him

"Mom said you have to take me to get a hair cut, but she said I don't have to cut it all off I'm only getting a trim" said fro

"Well she's always wanted you to cut it but you wouldn't be fro without you fro" said Ashley

"I know I'd be Richard" said fro

"I don't know what they were thinking naming you that" said Ashley

"I don't know what mom was thinking naming you Ashland" said fro"soundes like a theme park"

"Your right" said Ashley

"Hey Spencer what do you thing of me being Richard" said fro

"That's an ok name" said Spencer

"Then you'll keep the fro" said Ashley

"Oh and I think I left my pop-tart in the toaster and now it's burning" said fro running to the kitchen

"Your mom actually lets him cook his own food" asked Spencer

"Ya, I don't know why" said Ashley

"So, Ashland what will we be doing today" said Spencer putting her hands around Ashley's neck

"Well, I don't know but I was thinking you could help me clean my room" said Ashley

'oh, no" said Spencer

"Ok, then what I'm about to do is get some breakfast" said Ashley going to the kitchen

"Then I guess where doing that" said Spencer following

"Ow, Ashley, mrs.green is home" said fro

"Ok" said Ashley

"Ya she's right here" said fro looking out of the window

"You're such a pervert looking at her in the pool with nothing on" said Ashley closing the blinds

"Why did you do that she's hot" said fro

"if you in to senior citizens" said Ashley"

"What ever" said fro

"I think I'm going to call the cops on her for indecent exposure" said Ashley

"Hey, who took my pop-tart" said fro

"Sorry, I was hungry" said Spencer

"No, that's ok as long as nobody drinks my juice" said fro

"My bad" said Ashley drinking it

"you know what I wasn't hungry anyway" said fro" just go take me to get my hair cut"

"Ok wait a minute we have to get dressed" said Spencer

"you guys better get dressed and don't try to get your freak on" said fro

"Oh, Spencer you look so hot in your PJ's" said Ashley

"Oh, take me pooh" said Spencer hugging Ashley

"Whatever just hurry it up" said fro

**In Ashley's room**

"How does this look" said Spencer

"You're seriously asking me that question" said Ashley

"Ya, so how does it look" said Spencer

"It looks sexy" said Ashley

"All I'm wearing is jeans and a tank and that's sexy" said Spencer

"Well if you could walk around in your volleyball uniform then you'd look even sexier" said Ashley

"Funny, do you have any shoes I can wear" said Spencer walking to the closet

"I don't know all I have is skateboarding shoes" said Ashley

"Oh, can I have these" said Spencer

"Sure, you can have them" said Ashley going down stairs

"Ok, where ready" said Spencer

"Ok….wait are those my shoes" said fro

"Ya, oh sorry I gave them to Spencer" said Ashley

"Those are my new Etnies" said fro

"Just conceder them my pants" said Ashley going out to the car

"Those are the Ryan sheckler sponsor shoe" said fro

"They are, well I have a demo with him next week and Spencer's going to be their with the shoes" said Ashley

"But I want have them on" said fro

"You get me my pants of the only person who's' going to be wearing his sponsor shoes is Spencer" said Ashley

"There comfortable" said Spencer

"ya, they are" said fro" lets go so I can get this over with"

"Ok" said Ashley as they drive away

Meanwhile at Spencer's house her parents are talking

"Look she's never done this before" said Mr. Carlen

"so your just going to let her go" said Mrs. Carlen" she's only 15"

"she's actually 16 about to be 17" said Mr. Carlen" maybe if you where here you would know"

"Don't do that I'm here when I can" said Mrs. Carlen

"Spencer is actually a lot happier since she became friends with Ashley" said Mr. Carlen

"You let her go with that girl and her friends" said Mr. Carlen

"I know she's ok" said Mr. Carlen

"You don't know that" said Mrs. Carlen

"If she wasn't she would have called" said Mr. Carlen

"Do you really believe that" said Mrs. Carlen

"Ya, I know her well since I live with her all her life" said Mr. Carlen

**Meanwhile fro's getting a hair cut**

"No, my hair" said fro

"Oh, I think your Richard now" said Ashley

"My life is over I don't have a fro" said fro

"Well now everyone won't think I have a little sister" said Ashley

"You look like Justin Timberlake when he cut his hair" said Spencer

"Lying to me wont help" said fro

"I tried" said Spencer

"Well wear a hat" said Ashley" we'll go to the mall and I'll buy you a hat"

"ya, a hat" said fro (or Richard)" a gangster hat so I look pimped"

"Ya I'm buying I might conceder buying you those shoes" said Ashley

"Your going gangster" said Spencer

"Hey Spencer" yelled troy

"Hi' said Spencer" Ashley, run"

"From who" said Ashley

"Troy" said Spencer

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"Why should I run from troy" said Ashley

"Just go" said Spencer pushing her into a store

"Hi" said troy"

"Hey" said Spencer

"Look I just came to say sorry" said troy" and I was hoping we could hang out"

"Oh, I don't see that happening" said fro

"Ya, um this is my boyfriend" said Spencer

"Hi" said "troy" I'm troy"

"ya, I heard about you" said fro" I'm Richard"

"I'm sorry, look I didn't come to cause trouble I just wanted to say sorry" said troy" you look somebody I know"

"No, I just moved here" said fro

"No you look like somebody" said troy

"No I don't your making me angry" said fro

"You look like Ashley the girl who… I know from school" said troy" you two have a nice day, bye"

"Wow, I freaked someone out" said fro

"Oh, you scared him" said Ashley

"ya now i'm richard" said fro

"Are you ok Spencer" said Ashley

"Ya" said Spencer" you know whats funny"

"What" said fro

"He still has the big mark on his head from you skateboard" said Spencer laughing

"Ok now lets go get my hat" said fro I mean Richard if your serious

**Spencer gets a call on her cell**

"Hello" said Spencer

"It's your mother and Spencer I demand you to come home right now or else" said Mrs. Carlen

"You'll do what" said Spencer

"I don't know but when you get here I will" said Mrs. Carlen

"Leave me alone" said Spencer

'if you don't get your ass home now" said Mrs. Carlen

"You want me home" said Spencer

"Yes" said Mrs. Carlen

"Well then let's have a quiz" said Spencer" about me"

"Don't play these games" said Mrs. Carlen

"this is the only way" said Spencer" I'll test you and Ashley and who ever wins I'll stay with"

"hey were going to get ice cream " said Ashley

"Yes" said Spencer" hey stay here for a second"

"Fro here's some money go buy what ever I have something to do" said Ashley

"Ok" said fro leaving

"Here we go mom" said Spencer putting the phone on speaker

"Go on" said Mrs. Carlen

"When's my birthday" said Spencer

"This is stupid" said Mrs. Carlen

"Answer the question" said Spencer

"March 10th" said Mrs. Carlen

"no" said Spencer" Ashley"

"That's easy the day after Christmas" said Ashley

"Mom you lose bye" said Spencer hanging up

"She seriously didn't know you birthday" said Ashley

"Ya" said Spencer

"You might want to make sure you're not adopted" said Ashley

"Whatever" said Spencer" she's calling me again"

"You want to ditch that phone" said Ashley

"Ya" said Spencer

"I know the best place" said Ashley

"Where" said Spencer

"Put it in my pocket" said Ashley

"Why is that" said Spencer

"You'll see" said Ashley walking to the store to where fro is

"Oh, I love this hat" said fro as the sales lady helps him

"ya, it's nice" said the sale's ladie"whats your name"

"Richard" said fro

"Wow Richard do you think I could have your number" said the sales ladies

"That's called rape" said Spencer

"Ya, he's only 13" said Ashley

"Oh" said the sales lady" I'll take this to the front for you"

"I was just about to get some play and you two came in" said fro" you two get laid, I don't"

"Whatever you want to go to the park" said Ashley

"Oh, ya will you go down the big ramp" said fro

"Yes" said Ashley

"I'm in" said fro walking out of the store

"What about your hat" said Spencer

"I can get one at the vans park" said fro

"This place is the best" said Ashley

"Hey what's up munchkin" said Dylan

"Nothing, just want to go in for a quick second" said Ashley

"Be quick" said Dylan" I could get in trouble for this"

"I'll be quick" said Ashley" let me see your board"

"Hey d-man can you show me some hats" said fro

"Ya man but what happen to the fro" said Dylan

"Long story" said fro as they walk toward the hats

"I'll be back" said Ashley to Spencer as she goes into the park

"Hey Spencer can you tell me how this hat looks" said fro

"You look pimped" said Spencer

"That's what I like about you your not afraid to lie to me" said fro

"And that's a good thing" said Spencer

"Yes, see Ashley would have told me I looked retarded" said fro as he buys the hat

"Ok, we can go I'm done" said Ashley" thanks Dylan"

"Any time" said Dylan

"So what did you do to it" said Spencer

"I dropped in the ramp and I dropped it and ran over it and as I came down three other people ran it over" said Ashley

"Wow that's great" said Spencer

"Oh, you wanted to ditch your phone" said fro

"Yes" said Spencer

"I would have burned it just for you" said fro

"Shut up" said Ashley

"I love you too" said fro

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Next week at school

"Ok class we need to partner up for this lab" said Mr. York

"Hey Justin let me talk to you" said Tony pulling up a seat next to him

"What's up man" said Justin

"I head your girl was talking shit about the team" said Tony

"What" said Justin

"Someone told me she was get a big head talking about they need her to even make the demo good" said Tony

"Look man Ashley wouldn't say anything like that so who ever told you this shit is a liar ok" said Justin

"no this is a person I trust, look I can have her out there talking about us then skate with us no were to good for that and to goo d for that crap hole they call a skate park" said Tony

"Look you used to skate in that crap hole all the time and the sponsored you first before any body else did so don't pull that man, you fucking go from rags to riches and you forget where your from" said Justin moving to another desk

"Hey give her a little message for me, don't come because she's not welcome" said Tony

"She doesn't need your bull shit to be somebody so you can shove it" said Justin

Later during lunch time

"Hey you ok your arm looks fucked up" said Justin

"No I was practicing and I ate shit badly but it's worth it I mean I could get a major sponsor" said Ashley

"Ya I guess" said Justin

"Hey what's up guys" said Aiden sitting at the table

"Nothing just waiting for Spencer" said Ashley looking around to see Spencer talking to troy

"What is she doing dude" said Justin

"Their talking" said Ashley

"No see what I see is troy talking to your girl" said Justin

"She's not my girl we have more then that and I trust her "said Ashley" and Spencer hates him"

"Ok whatever" said Justin

"Hey Ashley Spencer's talking to troy" said Presley setting next to her

"I know you don't have to keep on saying it" said Ashley

"I only said it once" said Presley

"Whatever" said Ashley

"Ashley" said Spencer

"Yes" said Ashley

"Can we talk" said Spencer with a small smile

"Just say no" said Justin

"I don't want to" said Ashley

"Ashley don't play games I just need to talk to you" said Spencer

"No" said Ashley shaking her head

"Ashley…now" said Spencer pulling her up

"What do you want to talk about" said Ashley

"Well troy wont to be friends with us" said Spencer

"He wants to do what" said Ashley

"Come on Ashley I mean he's really trying" said Spencer waving at him

"Don't wave at him like that" said Ashley

"Funny last time I checked we were dating you weren't my mom" said Spencer

"Ya well I know because your mom wouldn't care" said Ashley not knowing what she really said

"Fuck you" said Spencer walking away

"Wait I didn't mean it like that" said Ashley going after her

"I beat you want to talk now" said Spencer

"Maybe" said Ashley

"get over your self ok I love you not him and by being friends with him it will help me with the hate I have against him" said Spencer" I'll see you at home "

"Love you" said Ashley

"Nice listen to the straight guys and you get poned" said Aiden

"Shut up" said Justin

"Ok listen to me don't worry about her ok she'll come around believe me" said Aiden

"Whatever" said Ashley as the bell rings

Later that night at the skate park

"Well look who is it miss. Smile in your face then talk shit about you later" said Tony

"What" said Ashley laughing his comment off

"You heard I know you were talking shit about us….you said we can't skate, well you're the one not sponsored we are" said Tony

"Hey man I really don't know what you're talking about" said Ashley picking up her skateboard

"Don't play dumb just know your not skating with us" said Tony

"Wow man hey I don't know what's going on" said Ashley

"Hey look, this how it goes, your going to be skating this little shit hole for the rest of your life" Said Tony walking out of the park

"Fuck" said Ashley

"What's up kid" said Justin

"man Tony just told me I can't skate at the demo" said Ashley about to cry" I got to go"

"wit Ashley" said Justin as she gets in her car and pulls away" shit"

Later at Ashley's house

"Some bodies mad" said Spencer sitting on the sofa watching TV

"Not now Spencer ok" said Ashley walking by with her skateboard

"why, you fall of something" said Spencer in a mean voice

"Spencer your making me angry, ok so just shut up" said Ashley stopping

"What are you going to do hit me" said Spencer not realizing what she said

"What" said Ashley crying

"Ashley I'm sorry" said Spencer following Ashley to her room

"is that what you want me to do" said Ashley" Spencer I would never do that to you ok, you know that I can't believe you"

"I love you ok I didn't mean it I was just mad about today" said Spencer

"I really need you right now" said Ashley falling to her knees and holding Spencer's legs" it's over"

"What are you talking about pooh" said Spencer rubbing Ashley's hair

"I don't know why I keep on fucking skateboarding, it hasn't taken me anywhere, I love it so much but I just cant do it any more" said Ashley

"Baby, what happened" said Spencer

"Tony said he head I was talking bad about the team when I wasn't and he said I can't skate with them" said Ashley

"wait what why would he do that, asshole" said Spencer" look Ashley, get up now and stop crying ok, because you really good and you don't need him and his little skate team to do good your better then that ok"

"But…" said Ashley

"No, ok just go to sleep ok, it'll be better I promise" said Spencer

"I love you…more then that skateboard" said Ashley

"Thank you" said Spencer walking to her room

"this skate life is hard" said Ashley falling on her bed

TBC

Having some brain blockage please tell me what you think or what should happen. Thanks for reading


End file.
